Crazed Marmalade
by Keiko-chan
Summary: pg just to be safe. this is a really weird story in person: says something *does something* mode and is very funny and entertaining. PS i support yuu+miki!!!! down with arimi!! and up with miwa!! *huggles miwa*


keiko: i don't own any of the marmalade boy characters except for myself, keiko.  
  
  
  
  
  
miki: i ish confoosed  
  
meiko: 'tis wrong??  
  
arimi: yuu is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles miki*  
  
tsutomu: arimi!! aishiteru!!!!!!! *tackles arimi*  
  
miki: ,, ooooooooowwwww!!!!!!!!!  
  
meiko: I'll save you miki!!!!!!! *tackles tsutomu*  
  
miwa: meikoo!!!!!! *huggles meiko*  
  
miki: get off, arimi!! *shoves a pink chimp stuffed animal (pcsa) into her face*  
  
arimi: *grabs the pcsa and hurls it at tsutomu* get off, rokutanda!!!!!!  
  
meiko: satoshi, get off me NOW!!!! *pushes him down an infinate hole*  
  
keiko: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *screams at meiko* WHY????!!!!!!!  
  
meiko: *cowers in fear* i ish sorry.......  
  
keiko *makes miwa suddenly appear at her side*  
  
miwa: thanks, keiko! ^_^  
  
keiko: *huggles miwa* ^_^  
  
miwa: ^_^  
  
keiko: ^_^  
  
yuu: hey!!!!!! keiko, what about me?!  
  
keiko: you belong too-  
  
arimi and miki: ME!!!!  
  
keiko: *stuffes a large whopper with extra onions and mustard into arimi's mouth with 0authoress power0* Because you belong to miki.  
  
arimi: mmshshshhhhhh!!mmhph!!! *tries to kick miki but misses*  
  
tsutomu: great shot arimi!!!!  
  
arimi: ~.~;;  
  
tsutomu: What? what did I do-  
  
arimi: *spits out the burger* shut up.  
  
tsutomu: but-  
  
arimi: shut up.  
  
yuu: hahahahahahaha!!! nice, arimi!  
  
arimi: *uses puppy dog eyes on yuu* thank you!!!!!!! ^__________^  
  
yuu: miki is my angel, not you, arimi.  
  
miki: *huggles yuu*  
  
yuu: *huggles miki*  
  
keiko: and since yuu is taken my only choice is miwa!! ^.^ *huggles miwa*  
  
tsutomu, ginta, and kei: what about me??!!  
  
keiko: *borrows pcsa and smashes it into kei and tsutomus faces:  
  
ginta: what about me?  
  
keiko: you're second. ^.^  
  
ginta: arigato!!!!! *sticks tounge out at kei yuu and rokutanda*  
  
keiko: if I don't count yuu of course.  
  
miki: yuu's all mine!!!!!  
  
arimi: noooooo!!!!!  
  
miki: *looks at keiko*  
  
keiko: *tosses miki pcsa*  
  
miki: *hurls pcsa at arimi*  
  
arimi: OOWWWWWWW!!!!! /// ,*, \\\  
  
yuu: nice ASCII, keiko.  
  
keiko: thank you, yuu!! *huggles yuu*  
  
miki: hey!!!!!  
  
keiko: aww, c'mon!! I know he's yours, you know it, he knows it, and so does arimi!! ^_^  
  
arimi: WHAT?!  
  
keiko: *uses 0authoress powers0 to send arimi hurling into a black hole*  
  
meiko: nice shot!! *high fives keiko*  
  
miwa: I feel left out...."."  
  
keiko: *huggles miwa*  
  
miki: ginta put some socks on.  
  
ginta: 0.0 what?!  
  
miki: didn't you understand me??  
  
ginta: no!!  
  
miki: well I forgot the exact words I used...  
  
keiko: she said 'ginta put some socks on.'  
  
ginta: but I'm wearing my socks!!!!  
  
miwa: liar!!  
  
ginta: *looks down* hey!!! who took my socks???!!!  
  
keiko: *raises her hand*  
  
ginta: WHY?! why would you do such a cruel thing to me!? I thought I came In second! I thoug-- --- ----- -- ---!!  
  
keiko: *pressed the mute button on the story remote control*  
  
meiko: ----------!!--------?  
  
keiko: what you say?  
  
keiko: *pushes mute button again, turning sound back on*  
  
ginta: why? why? couldn't you have done that to matsuura or rokutanda?? why me!!!!!!!!  
  
keiko: ginta, shut up.  
  
ginta: but i'm still in second, right?? *puppy dawg eyes*  
  
keiko: yeah yeah... *huggles ginta* ^_^  
  
miwa: *huggles keiko*  
  
keiko: *huggles miwa*  
  
ginta: can i have my socks back now?? please?? o.o  
  
keiko: *tosses him his socks*  
  
meiko: *intercepts keiko's throw and catchs the socks* ha ha ha ha haa!!  
  
ginta: hey!! keiko, 'dya see what she just did?  
  
keiko: yup. ^_____^  
  
miki: meiko, pass!!  
  
meiko: *tosses socks to miki*  
  
ginta: *charges at miki* yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
miki: *throws socks to yuu* heehee!! ^.^  
  
ginta: !!!! Matsuuuurrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! *takles yuu and takes socks*  
  
keiko: awww... *sighs*  
  
ginta: *puts his socks on.*  
  
miwa: *huggles keiko*  
  
keiko: I wanna play a video game.  
  
yuu: that was random.  
  
miki: your the authoress! make one!!  
  
keiko: d'oh!! *slaps forhead* *uses 0authoress powers0 to make a Gamecube appear out of thick air.*  
  
meiko: its THIN air!  
  
keiko: well, this air is thick!! *turns on the GCN*  
  
ginta and yuu: I wanna plaaaay!!! ^.^  
  
keiko: okay! the game's super smash brothers melee.  
  
*ginta, yuu, miki, and meiko sit on the couch that just appeared out of thick air.*  
  
ginta: *picks up a jet black controller that just appeared out of thick air* You're goin' down, matsuura!!  
  
yuu: *picks up a wave bird wireless silver controller that just appeared out of thick air* wanna bet, suou?  
  
keiko: *floats over to the the tv and sits on it, bringing miwa with her*  
  
meiko: this'll be fun to watch!!  
  
meiko: I bet yuu wins!  
  
miki: well i'll bet....  
  
ginta: *puppy dawg eyes at miki*  
  
miki: ...yuu wins!!  
  
ginta: *anime falls*  
  
yuu: *huggles miki and meiko*  
  
keiko: aaaaaawwww!! *huggles miwa* ^___^  
  
miwa: *huggles keiko* ^___^  
  
yuu: *decides to be kirby*  
  
ginta: kirby?! he's tiny and pink! ha!! Imma gonna whoop you!! *chooses bowser*  
  
keiko: *whispers to miwa, 'bowser sucks'*  
  
*ginta and yuu choose to play in yoshi's world*  
  
*the game starts*  
  
ginta: I am going to beat you so bad miki will like me instead of--  
  
yuu: *throws bowser off the floating yoshi thing (fyt)*  
  
Point counter: bowser: 2 Kirby: 3!!  
  
ginta: rrrrght!! why'd you do that?? why you---  
  
yuu: *sucks up bowser and starts to breathe fire at him and then use his super choppy thingy*  
  
ginta: *uses a spinny attack*  
  
yuu: *flies into the air and dodges, then turns into a rock knocking bowser out of the fyt once again*  
  
Point counter: bowser: 1 Kirby: 3!!  
  
meiko: wow Yuu's good!!  
  
miki and keiko: yeah!!  
  
miwa: ^______^  
  
ginta: I am too! watch!! *picks up the metal power up, and the invisibility power up*  
  
yuu: *grimaces* *dodges the almost invisible bowser until the invisibility wears off* *picks up the bunny headband and becomes super fast*  
  
ginta: darn!! *tries and is unsecessful at dodging the super fast kirby*  
  
yuu: *kicks bowser out of the fyt*  
  
Point counter: bowser: 0 Kirby: 3!! Kirby is the winner!!!!  
  
*on the screen you see kirby jumping around and bowser clapping*  
  
keiko: that was great! nice going yuu!!  
  
miki: yeah!  
  
meiko: you rock!!  
  
miwa: sugoi!!  
  
yuu: arigato, people. domo arigato. *puts his hands in the air and starts to 'raise the roof'*  
  
everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
yuu: *stops 'raising the roof'* what??  
  
everyone: *stare*  
  
keiko: should I edit that out? it makes yuu look bad.  
  
yuu: ~.~  
  
miki: naw, don't change it. people need to understand yuu isn't perfect.  
  
yuu: ~.~;;  
  
miki: what??  
  
keiko: nevermind, people!! can we play something else now??  
  
meiko: lets do a mad lib.  
  
miwa , keiko, ginta, yuu and miki: yeeeeeaa!!!!  
  
miwa: okay then....  
  
---------------writes a mad lib, 2 minutes later.......--------------------  
  
miwa: okay, everyone listen up.  
  
everyone: *listening*  
  
miwa:  
  
No Christmas season can be really foamy unless you have a lonely tree in your lavatory. If you live in a city, you will see many vacant yogurts filled with hundreds of houses for sale. If you live in the country, you can get your own pineapple right out of the forest. Go out with a face and coffee cup, and when you find a tree you like, you can dig it up and plant it in a kiwi. Then you can use it for-  
  
ginta: i'm allergic to kiwi.  
  
miwa: shut UP!  
  
miwa: Then you can use it for 47 years. To make sure your tree is fresh, shake the branches and see if the bass fall off onto the killer whale. And make sure the tree is very purple. Nothing looks worse that a lime tree. Just follow these directions and you can have a perfectly beautiful seal in your front room for weeks. Remember, poems and Mad Libs are made by fools like Rokutanda Tsutomu, but only Keiko can make a tree.  
  
yuu: nice one about Rokutanda, miwa.  
  
miwa: ^_^  
  
mystery person: aishiteru.  
  
everyone except keiko: who said that?!  
  
*someone walks out of the mist. the mist clears. its....*  
  
everyone except keiko: ARIMI!!!  
  
keiko: *whispers to miwa* i let her out for entertainment.  
  
miwa: ^_________^  
  
arimi: suki da yo, yuu-kun!!! come back to mee!!!  
  
yuu: ~.~;;  
  
arimi: *lunges at yuu*  
  
yuu: ACK!! *dodges arimi and sends her flying into miki* gomen ne, miki!!  
  
miki: . rrrrrrght............ *kicks arimi into the air*  
  
meiko: hahahahaa!!  
  
keiko: *throws pcsa at arimi as she falls*  
  
arimi: AAIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *crunches onto the ground*  
  
keiko: should I put her away now??  
  
arimi: yes please!!  
  
keiko: okay.  
  
arimi: *goes poof and disapears*  
  
ginta: you know I should learn to write. that was cool. then i would have 0authoress power0!!!  
  
miki: *giggles*  
  
meiko: thats only for girls you baka!!  
  
keiko: *starts to drink wine*  
  
yuu: wine?! your not old enough for that!!  
  
keiko: its CRANBERRY juice.  
  
yuu: o.  
  
miwa: can I have some?  
  
keiko: sure.  
  
miwa: I mean now.  
  
keiko: maaaaaaaaybe. ^_^  
  
meiko: what face was that?!  
  
keiko: A person with glasses. I'm trying different ascii things.  
  
miwa: perty pweeeez??  
  
keiko: oh, sure miwa. *pours him a glass*  
  
miwa: no, I mean I want some juice in the glass.  
  
keiko: O!! gomen ne. *puts cranberry juice in the glass*  
  
yuu: kaa-san?? what'choo doing here??  
  
chiyako: well, technically, I'm not your mom.  
  
miki: Chiyako-san?!  
  
chiyako: I'm kaa-san to you.  
  
miki: gomen.  
  
keiko: excuse me, chiyako-san, but what are you doing here?  
  
chiyako: .... I'm not sure.  
  
everyone: *anime falls*  
  
ginta: keiko, you must've put her here!  
  
keiko: well I didn't. 


End file.
